Fate's Gambling Clan
by roughstar333
Summary: Inspired by the madness that was known as "The Emiya Clan" , which came from gabriel blessings' story "In Flight". I , roughstar333 , present to you , the readers, what would happen if the "Emiya Clan " effect happened to the protagonist of "Fate's Gamble" by Lupine Horror , Harry Potter. Please enjoy! P.S. this story is not canon to "Fate's Gamble" .
1. Introduction

Welcome to "**Fate's Gambling Clan" **

This story is full of cracks/omakes/one-shots/snippets based on the fanfic "Fate's Gamble" (a Harry Potter x Fate/stay night story by Lupine Horror) combined with the concept of "The Emiya Clan" (which was based on "In Flight" , a Fate/stay night x Sekirei story by gabriel blessing).

Some stories contain property from other people, not me.

Some stories will be very short ,others long.

Some stories will be dark and serious in nature, while others will be immature and stupid as well.

Sometimes the stories will have obscure crossover references but I will say what series it was in the end of the story.

Some of this stories belong to different people and come from topic/139203/108780233/1/The-Potter-Clan-1.

Most of this stories are not canon to the story "Fate's Gamble".

Most of the stories are Beta-ed by me and that is the only thing I do beside naming the stories and posting the stories.

Please enjoy!


	2. Not A Harem Not A Har-Oh… Oh My!

**Not A Harem Not A Har-Oh… Oh My! **by Hollow Phantom Drewits

Today was a perfectly normal day in the Clock Tower or as normal as one gets when you're Harry Potter. Harry as he is prone to do is baking some baked goods on his weekend away from Hogwarts. The Grail war was over everyone came out fine (Relatively speaking) and Harry had been caught up in pushing away his hormones as Harry was indeed quite attracted to girls and it was beginning to show in his everyday actions. He would blush whenever Tamamo pressed herself against him, he began to find himself staring at one or more of the females that surrounded him before he would quickly look away hoping no one had noticed… They had noticed and had grouped together and today was when things would come to a conclusion.

Harry took his freshly baked cookies out of the oven, his mind elsewhere as he thought on inconsequential things such as the fact that several members of his harem had been taking to Jackie. 'No bad Harry' He thought 'They're not my harem.' He stubbornly refused to think of any of the females that surrounded him in a manner other than that of family, not that his body had noticed as it pointedly would stare and fill his head with erotic thoughts.

Assassin skipped in, an unusual action for the normally stoic girl. "Father" She called "Would you come here for a second?" Harry complied curious at what Jackie needed him for. "Yes Jackie what do you need?" Harry asked. In lieu of an answer Jackie showed a rag in his face. Unwittingly Harry took a deep whiff of the rag before he collapsed on the floor. Jackie skipped to the door "Mothers He's ready!" She called out cheerfully.

Harry awoke tied to a bed surrounded by the naked forms of Liz, Fran, Stheno, Euryale, Medusa, Tamamo, Len, and Altrouge.

* * *

One Week Later

It was Monday after classes when Harry returned upon which he flopped down into bed at Hogwarts and slept. The next morning Harry was bombarded with questions about where he had been, He gave the same answer to everyone : He had family business to take care of.

* * *

(P.S. family business indeed lol - roughstar333)


	3. Harry Kills Voldemort -The Bedtime Story

Harry kills Voldemort- The Bedtime Story by Hollow Phantom Drewits

"So kids here's how it happened it got taken to a graveyard by a portkey..."

"...Then I ripped that Death Eater's spine out before summoning my scythe and decapitating three idiots who were all lined up..."

"...So by then I was covered in blood head to toe, my clothes were utterly ruined but that didn't stop me from ripping this one guys heart out, cutting his head

off, then shovin g his heart down his throat hole before using the severed head to bludgeon the next Death Eater until the head burst open showing me in

brains..."

"... So when it was just me and Voldemort I sent off a chain of bone-breaker spells that shattered all the bones in his arms and legs..."

"...Then using a modified healing spell to keep him alive I cut him open then started making shallow cuts into the inside of his skin and the outer layer of his

organs..."

"... By then I was running out of ideas so I cast the cruciatus curse on him for a bit then followed it up with a few low powered blood boiling curses..."

"...Well eventually his mind broke and he was just sort of drooling after all the screaming and crying it was a nice change of pace, but I tore through his mind

with a bit of legilimency just to see if I missed any of his Horcruxes..."

"...Then after that nice round of beat up the drooling vegetable I bit him and injected him with my venom..."

"...By then my venom was quickly killing his body so I decided to have a little mercy and I took of my blindfold, Pried his eyes open then turned him to stone, the

took a hammer to my new Voldemort statue..."

"... After quite thoroughly destroying the body I dug a small hole then moved the Voldemort dust into it using magic, layered some dirt on top, then took a piss

on his grave."

"The End."

"Wasn't that a nice story kids, it always gives me a nice warm fuzzy feeling whenever I tell it."

* * *

{I'm an utter Psychopath for writing this aren't I? - Hollow Phantom Drewits}

(P.S. I am not going to complain about it as you continue writing Drewits - roughstar333 )


	4. SP Joins the Party

**Serial Phantasm Joins The Party **by Hollow Phantom Drewits

Serial Phantasm was out of Harry's body for the fifth time since they all joined up in the grail war, she was taking a walk like every other time she left his body.

Meanwhile Harry had been pulled into Altrouge's room as she wanted a quickie with her Fiancé which after the others heard them and walked in turned into a

full blown sex marathon.

Harry panted lightly as he walked out of Altrouge's room the smell of sex dampening as he closed the door. He was walking towards the kitchen knowing that it

would be about dinnertime when the girls would wake up, when he ran directly into Serial Phantasm whose face was oddly red.

"Origin you had sexual intercourse with the females of the household did you not?"

"Uhh yeah I had sex why do you ask?"

"Upon my walk through the park the feedback of you having sexual intercourse ran through my body resulting in my current state of arousal."

"And?"

"I will have you take responsibility for your actions."

"Are you saying…?"

"Origin, you shall have sexual intercourse with me."

* * *

A While Later

* * *

"That was… Hot."

"Yes that was quite sexually gratifying, you in particular seemed most aroused when your mind turned to the fact that I am a facet of yourself. I will admit that particular thought was most arousing for myself as well."

"Umm so does this Change any-"

"Yes this shall change the dynamic of our relationship as we will most definitely be doing this again."

* * *

(P.S. was that incest or masturbation? - roughstar333)


	5. Dinner After

**The Dinner After** by Hollow Phantom Drewits

It was dinner time at Harry's house, the smell of food was in the air, Tamamo had cooked since Harry had been otherwise occupied. (Read: Having sex with Serial

Phantasm for the first time)

Harry and Serial walked in their clothes ruffled, hair messed up, a blush on their cheeks, and a light sheen of sweat on their face, all in all very telling signs that

they have had sex. The girls took one look at Harry and Serial and reacted thus. Liz smirked, Fran blushed and looked away, Stheno and Eurayle looked a bit

shocked, Medusa raised an eyebrow as she looked on from behind her mystic killer glasses, Tammamo giggled perversely, Len looked at them shrugged then

went back to eating, Altrouge gave a small incomprehensible smile, and Jackie looked on before stating "…a new mother".

Harry gave a small sigh of relief they had accepted Serial now onto the hard part, explaining why he had had sex with her.

It's always hard to explain exactly why you went and fucked yourself ain't it?

* * *

(P.S. That is true Harry , one cannot explain how and why you fuck yourself - roughstar333)


	6. Masturbation Experimentation

**Masturbation Experimentation **by Hollow Phantom Drewits

It was the middle of the night and Harry couldn't get any sleep because of feedback from his link with his aspects, to be more specific his link with DoD. He

wasn't able to tell what she was doing, she seemed to unconsciously be blocking that but he could tell that whatever she was up to she was working at it with

a lot of enthusiasm. About 15 to 20 minutes later the feedback finally stopped and Harry began to relax when a naked Dream or Destruction came through his

door with a light sheen of sweat covering her body.

"Hey Dream what are you doing?"

DoD crawled up on the bed and straddled Harry before she answered with "I've been experimenting with masturbation daddy now I want to give a different

type of masturbation a try" she said as she ground her hips against his.

Harry sputtered for a few seconds then replied with "B-B-But that's not... We're two different people"

"Nope that's not how it works daddy I'm you and you're me so if we get together and "_experiment_" it's still just masturbation" Dream said as she leaned in and

captured Harry's lips before she forced her tongue inside his mouth.

* * *

The Next Morning

Harry awoke to Liz shaking him awake.

"First Len, then Jacky, now DoD, if you're not careful Harry we'll begin to think you have a Loli fetish. Also first Serial now DoD? You gotta thing for fucking

yourself?"

Harry blushed and looked away, "It's kinda hot and I really like it"

Liz smirked "And I thought I was a deviant."

* * *

{Its creepy cause you can see it happening can't you? -Hollow Phantom Drewits}

(P.S. so it is masturbation! - roughstar333)


	7. Win, Loss, and Seduction

**The Win, The Loss, The Seduction **by Phantom Hollow Drewits

Harry as per usual was working out in the dojo when the air shimmered then sparkled before Tyrant materialized. She gave Harry an intense look that had hints of curiosity in it.

"Yo fucker let's spar." Tyrant demanded in a confrontational tone

Harry blinked at the unexpected demand but welcomed it all the same.

"Ok Tyrant, let's get to it."

The spar was quick and intense and came to an abrupt halt when Tyrant knocked Harry off his feet before mounting and straddling him whereupon she grabbed the back of his head before forcing the two of them into a deep kiss. Since Harry was stunned Tyrant took the lead forcing her tongue into his mouth before utterly plundering it.

Harry looked at Tyrant eyes wide he stared at her dazed and confused after a few seconds he managed to pull himself together enough for the very articulate sentence where he stated.

"Urr-Wha-Huh-How-Why-Ehh?"

"Shut-up idiot it's not like I like you or anything, I just can't let the frigid bitch and the brat have anything over me."

"Geeh?"

"Oh just shut up!" Tyrant said exasperated as she moved back in to kiss him again.

Before long both parties were devoid of clothing and not much longer after that cries of passion began to emanate from the dojo.

Harry lay there an hour or so later with Tyrants head laid upon his chest as she lightly slept after their rounds of passionate lovemaking.

_She looks so cute yet so sexy like this I just wanna take her and… Dear god I really do have a fetish for this don't I? Oh well I have three women all willing to partake in my self-cest activities._

* * *

{Well three for three, now I just need new inspiration for either a PC omake or just a regular FG omake -Hollow Phantom Drewits)

(P.S. Since Tyrant is the tsundere, then Serial Phantasm is the emotionless girl, and Dream or Destruction is the genki girl. - roughstar333)


	8. Insistent Assassin

**The Insistent Assassin** by Hollow Phantom Drewits

Harry sat in his study on a rather plush armchair. Assassin, his second servant from the grail war who was also known as Jackie the ripper, sat in his lap snuggled up against his chest with a pleased and peaceful look on her face. Jackie wiggled a bit trying to snuggle deeper into the warmth of Harry's chest. This action caused Harry to stop his research related line of thought to look and smile down at the smaller girl. Now that Harry thought about it she had been near inseparable from him recently, only leaving him alone when he used the restroom and before the past three or so days she would follow him into the restroom as well. Jackie had also been far more affectionate than she had ever been before calling him father at every available opportunity and constantly sitting in his lap or sitting next to him. Jackie's room hadn't seen use in the past week and a half that she had become inseparable from him she would consistently go to his room and crawl into bed with him. Another thing she refused to do alone is bathe and not just in the you have to be in the room sense it was in the you're in the tub, you're also going to wash my hair and scrub my back sense. Harry was ok with bathing with Jackie, he sorta got where she was coming from with the needing to be taken care of in the bath as well, he found out firsthand from the girls taking care of him that it felt nice to be cared for so he could see Jackie wanting him the father figure to take care of her.

Harry smiled a bit as he ran a hand through Jackie's hair enjoying how soft it was. He then shifted his weight moving into a more comfortable position whereupon he wrapped his arms around Jackie and nodded off to sleep.

The next day passed as Harry expected Jackie was still attached to his side and hadn't left his immediate vicinity for the entire day.

Harry climbed into bed Jackie not far behind or at least that what he believed. Jackie crawled up onto the bed moving swiftly towards Harry her pale skin reflecting the light well as her nude form crawled upon Harry. She threw the covers back revealing Harry's body which was clothed by a pair of comfortable sleep pants. Jackie lay her head down upon Harry's nude chest.

"Warm" She muttered

After laying like that for a minute or so she moved up Harry's body until she lay face to face with him.

Jackie looked Harry straight in the eyes as she said "Father you are my light, my warmth I wish to be warm inside and out." Harry barely widened his eyes at the implications of that statement before a pair of soft lips covered his own.

They lay there kissing for a good long while. It was no frenzied kiss of passion, no fighting for dominance in a tongue war, it was simply a firm yet loving kiss in which they both participated equally. After a while Jackie moved on in her seduction of her "Father" and it wasn't long before Harry was as nude as Jackie and shortly after that soft moaning could be hard from the both of them as they made love to each other slowly enjoying everything the other had to offer.

* * *

{Got a bit of inspiration, now just need to write a regular FG omake and not a PC omake - HPD}

(P.S. the loli joins the harem! ! !- roughstar333)


	9. Growing the Harem: Summoning Saber pt 1

Growing the Harem: Summoning Saber: Part 1 by Black Bullet of Seven

It's time

Harry stared at the circle inscribed into the floor of the workshop. His other Servants were all with him, but behind him, only making sure he was safe.

It was Harry's 15th Birthday, and The Association had just anointed him the title of Purple. Not as prestigious as Red or Blue, but still amazing. The only reason he got a lower rank was because of politics anyway. Not that he cared anyway. However, due to him receiving such an honor, his family decided to celebrate. He received presents of all kinds and many *ahem* congratulations gifts from many of the females he is associated with(he refuses to call it a harem). However he did get a present from Zelretch that caught his attention.

A splintered piece of wood. The same piece of wood currently in the center of the glowing circle that Harry is using.

This piece of wood is a fragment of the Round Table. This was a bit odd as a summoning catalyst as it combined both methods of Summoning. It narrowed down the list of Servants to only those associated with the Round Table, however from those choices it picks the one that is most suited towards the summoner. It was a method that still ensured that Harry would be compatible with the Servant without it lacking in combat ability. Especially since it's being summoned in the Staging Ground.

Harry loved all of his Servants, from Medusa and her own ties with him, Liz's feisty-ness, Fran's Dandere nature, Tamamo's Nadeshiko attempts, Assassin"s Moeness and Archerko's Kuudere nature. But out of them all, only Rider, and Archerko could match the upper tier Servants without going to full power right off. He needed a heavy-hitter, and you don't get much heavier than a Knight of the Round being summoned in England.

And so, he began his chant.

**I hereby propose**

**My will shall create thy body**

**And thy Sword shall become my Fate**

**Abiding by the Summons of the Heavens Feel**

**If thou dost accede to my will and reason, answer me!**

**On my Great Ancestor Schweinorg, I swear to be all that is good in the eternal world**

**I will be the disposer of evil in the Eternal world**

**Though clad in the Circle of Constraint, In the Great Heavenly Trinity, Answer Me!**

**Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!**

The circles red glow suddenly reached a high point as smoke billowed out in a massive rush, obscuring everyones vision. The only thing that Harry was able to make out was a silhouette about the same height that he was.

Harry was growing annoyed at the smog and so was the Servant apparently as it raised a gauntlet covered fist and swiped it through the air, dispersing the smoke in an instant. And Harry got a look at his Saber.

He/She was clad in silver armour with red highlights and accented with spikes, making it look more like a masculine and more menacing version of Arturia's armour. Spiked gauntlets covered Her/His hands and a sheathed sword remained at their side.

What most caught his eye though was the Helmet that covered the Servants head It had outward Horns and had a mystical aura about it. Despite all this there were to things that stood out for Harry regarding this Servant

One: He couldn't read the Servants page with his Masters Vision. Everything was blocked, except for the class name which was Saber.

Two: Despite not being able to see it, he could feel the power radiating off of Saber. Saber gave off a bigger presence than all of his other Servants individually and even some put together. No doubt, Saber was his strongest Servant yet.

"I am the Servant Summoned under the class of Saber. I ask of you, Are you my Master?"

...Was that a female voice he just heard? God Dammit! If it is then he is going to get so much crap from Gramps and Aoko and Waver for Adding to the Harem. there is no goddamned Hare-.

"Oi! Master!? You there!" He heard her voice speak. He shook his head to clear his mind and answered in kind.

"Yes, My name is Harry Potter, and I am your Master, though I'd prefer to be partners if you understand." He replied with a bow. Perfectly polite.

"Oi" he heard and jerked his head up in surprise, confused. "What do you mean 'partners?' I aint a Girl you know!" She said, and he could practically see the blush on her face.

...

...

...

Her voice...sounds like Arturia?

Harry just stared at her and decided to test something. If he was right about who this was, then Gramps deserves a punch in the face!

Harry looked at her and responded, "I meant comrades, but now that you mention it, you do sound like a female"

"Oi!" She grabbed her sword, "If you call me a girl again, I might just kill you, Master or no!"

Harry's servants went to move but he stuck out his hand to hold them back. He needed to see behind that helmet.

He looks and smirks, "Well if you really aren't a girl, then let me see your face."

"Fine!" she said in anger and took off her Helmet, and Harry's suspicions were confirmed.

A face the mirror image of the King of Knights. Eyes matched with the same determination, but an immature anger that one would never see in Arturia.

Mordred: The Knight of Betrayal, Traitor of Camelot, Wielder of Clarent, Homunculus "Son" of Arturia and Morgana (who is actually a girl?!)

Harry was willing to give her a chance, but all the same, Zelretch better have a reason on why he summoned the greatest Traitor in England.

* * *

Servant: Saber

Identity: Mordred

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Stats:(SG boost)

STR: A

AGI: B(plus)

END: B(plus)

MAG: A

Luck: C

NP: A(plus)

Class Skills:

Riding: B

Mag R: A(SG boost)

Personal Skills:

Prana Burst: A(SG boost)

Instinct: B

Battle Continuation: C(plus) (SG bonus)

NP:

Secret of Pedigree

Rank: C

Range: 1

Type: Support.

Clarent Blood Arthur: Betrayal of My Beautiful Father

Rank: A(plus)

Range: 1-99

Type: Anti-Fortress

* * *

{This will be continued. but what do you guys think? - Black Bullet of Seven}

(P.S. So who saw Harry summoning Morded cause I did! - roughstar333)


	10. Is It Incest? Yes, Yes It Is

**Is It Incest? Yes, Yes It Is, Do I Want It? Yes, Yes I Do **by Hollow Phantom Drewits

It had been two months since the girls had Jackie knock him out so they could have a discussion about the role they wanted to play in his life. Oh boy was that a discussion though, a very physical discussion with examples made and… oh fuck imagery they had a sex marathon that lasted two nearly three days. But despite the fact that the girls had had sex with him Harry was still hesitant to make a move on them, although he could take charge during sex it was so much less nerve-wracking to let the girls decide when the sex would occur rather than to take charge and ask or seduce one of them to get into bed with him. Unfortunately for dear Harry or perhaps fortunately the girls had noticed and were going to put a stop to his indecisiveness when it came to his relationship with them.

Harry was in hell, the girls kept on getting into compromising positions with him then teasing him or doing things that were either sexy or things that provoked sexual thoughts when one were to see the action. He has had a hard-on that just would not go away for hours and the girls weren't leaving him alone either, so he couldn't stop by his room or the restroom and just "take care" of it. He just couldn't take it anymore he had to do something!

Medusa was walking along when she tripped and then came crashing down on Harry. Medusa who was taking up most of Harry's body with her own wiggled a bit grinding against Harry's very prominent erection. Harry's brain moved at lightspeed he had to do something about his erection and this was going to be his best chance to seduce one of the girls so he could get rid of the damnable hard-on, but… Medusa wiggled again grinding against his erection once more and something in Harry just snapped. He grabbed a handful of Medusa's breast and put one hand behind her head and pulled her head down as his rose to meet it in a passion filled kiss fueled by lust.

A few lustful gropes and touches and a whispered declaration of love before another whisper of Harry's desire for Medusa and they were soon making their way to Harry's room, Medusa having picked up the smaller male so that their make-out session could continue uninterrupted. It wasn't long before they reached the room and even less time before they disrobed.

* * *

{I really can't see Harry as the one take charge in the relationship and pull the girls to bed, I really can't, bit I figure he has to start on the confidence to do that somewhere and that somewhere starts here – HPD}

(P.S. that was as fast and explosive as a volcano, right guys? - roughstar333)


	11. Canon Children Meets Potter Clan

Canon Children Meets Potter Clan by Lupine Horror

"Oh, come on, what could be the harm?" James Sirius Potter asked his brother and sister with a grin.

"I don't know, James, we don't even know if it's going to work." Albus Severus said hesitantly.

"And what are we going to do if it _does_ work?" Lily Luna asked.

The three of them looked at the ritual circle that they'd drawn out on the floor of the Great Hall. It was nearing midnight, and the three of them were a little nervous being out of bounds this late. Well, Albus and Lily were nervous, James was as confident as he always was, and wasn't troubling to keep his voice down.

You see, what the three of them were trying to do was find out more about their father. It was all well and good reading the stories about him that were sold in Flourish and Blotts, but there _must_ be more to it than what was in them. Then James had had the _brilliant_ idea of summoning their dad out of the past.

Albus, being the most studious of the three, had had his interest piqued by the theory and had diligently researched the possibility. The ritual, it seemed, was actually possible, but only in the most unique of circumstances. These circumstances only came around once every five thousand years and by some lucky coincidence, the next one had been a week and a half away.

Now though, looking at the circle, feeling the cold night air on their skin, two of them were starting to get cold feet. Lily and Albus were concerned about what might go wrong, and about what might happen if they actually did it right, but like always, James was the driving force behind them, and he had spurred them on.

"Oh, come on! It's all set up now, let's just do it!" James said.

Lily and Albus got over their hesitance, and agreed. They spread out around the circle, read through the chant again, and waited for exactly the right moment. When the light of the full moon shone down on them, they began to chant. Steadily rising in tempo, they closed their eyes and began the extremely long and complicated incantation that would hopefully summon a younger version of their father to themselves.

It was just a shame that the moonlight passing through the enchantments that made the Great Hall roof was distorted slightly, wasn't it?

An almighty explosion rocked the building, and a great cloud of smoke soon had the three Potters coughing and wheezing badly. The noise also attracted the attention of the staff on patrol, and footsteps could be heard rushing towards them. Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor, was the first to arrive.

The first thing he saw was Albus, Lily, and James, covered in soot and dust, but looking completely unharmed. The next thing he took notice of was the chalk, incense, and various other ritual implements and materials scattered about the place. He wondered just what trouble they had gotten into this time, especially seeing as all three had inherited their father's penchant for raising cain.

The final thing that he took notice of, and what also grabbed everyone else's attention, was the silhouettes in the smoke. A simple spell wafted the smoke aside to reveal... about a dozen odd-looking children.

"Who are you?" He asked, not realizing that what he was about to encounter would tip his understanding of the world upside down.

.

.

.

* * *

{Might continue this if I ever get the inspiration. The idea that started it was the canon!Potter brats summoning the Clan!Kids into their world. If anyone else wants to write some more here, then feel free, because there's no guarantee that I will.- Lupine Horror}

(P.S. so much chaos and potential this will have - roughstar333)


	12. Fuck Hogwarts

**Fuck Hogwarts** by Hollow Phantom Drewits

Harry was having a relaxing evening. Fran, Liz, Jackie, Medusa, and Tamamo were all in their rooms doing various things: Fran reading, Liz painting, Medusa also reading, and Tamamo was relaxing herself (aka masturbating). Oblivious to the actions of his servants Harry was having a relaxing time doing a mix between reading and writing out theories and designs for ideas. His mind wandered to the only odd thing that had happened recently, last weekend when they went back to clock tower to be with the family Holly had talked with grandpa Zelretch over in a corner quietly for a while then wouldn't tell him what they were talking about always changing the subject or deflecting the question.

"Harry could you come over here for a minute?" called Holly from by her little bed on the nightstand

"Ok Gimme a sec" Harry responded before finishing up his work then walking over to the nightstand where Holly and her bed were. "So what did you need?" Harry asked

"Oh just this" Holly said as she whipped out her wand and cast a spell on Harry that caused him to shrink rapidly until he was standing in front of Holly on the nightstand standing at around the same height as Holly.

"Holly Wha…" was all Harry got out before Holly had pushed him back so he was laying on her bed before she hurriedly took off her own clothes before tearing into Harry's

…

Harry lay in Holly's bed nude under the covers a nude Holly cuddled up next to him looking content.

"So this is what you were talking to Gramps about?"

"Yes and it was so worth it learning that spell."

"So how do I return back to normal size?"

"I know the counter spell" she said as she shifted herself so she lay on top of Harry "But I'm not going to use it till I'm completely satisfied" Holly said as she lowered her face down to kiss Harry

* * *

...

* * *

{This just came to me so I wrote it up, I was going to put in a piece about how when Holly climaxed that the Castle started glowing and sparkling as this is supposed to take place in fourth year in Hogwarts Castle. - HPD}

(P.S. so lets us recap what happened in this omake. Harry fucks a fairy, as a fairy, while the aforementioned fairy is actually the school building that gained sentience after a magical coma. Huh well it is legit I suppose - roughstar333)


End file.
